Battle between friends
by Myguy376
Summary: A battle between two hero, The noble Warden and the graceful Nobushi. A usual sight at the surface but with much meaning behind it. The combantants reminisce in their moments together as they determine the victor.


**_My guys, you already know I had to do a story on these lovely heros. I mean they're annoying but man it feels good when you beat them. And they feel right for each other after all because... don't know but it just makes sense :D._****_ Enjoy._**

It was a rainy day in the forest... corpses, scattered about the battle field like leaves with fresh blood being washed away from the tears of the sky. It was a usual battle between the Knights and the Samurai. They've been fighting for hours and it finally came down to one of their heros on both sides.

**Warden**, master of the long sword, and _Nobushi_, graceful bearer of the naginata.

The two warriors said nonthing as they raised their weapon for combat. They knew this battle depended on them, the outcome was going to be determined by the last warrior standing.

To the naked eye, this was just a regular battle. A fight that had only one meaning, domination. However, this fight had a bit more meaning to it. This wasn't going to be easy for either of the warriors

_**Only the warriors knew this was going to be difficult. **_

The two of them stared each other down, then after a period of silence, the nobushi spoke.

"I'm sorry, Johnathan."

"I'm sorry as well, Eno."

_**They've heard each other's name before.**_

**_15 years ago_**

A young boy traversed the forest near his kingdom with vigor. He always enjoyed exploring the unknown but curiosity however was frowned upon by his parents so he had to do this in secret. The boy has kept this routine for a while now. His fear of anything hostile was little due to his skill of the sword he carried.

He was a bit small for the sword but he was still adept at using it... for the most part.

He made his usual rounds at the familiar spots in the forest; the tall tree, the cave near the lake, and the field. As he continued to walk through the forest, something shined in his eye that caught his attention. He looked for the source and found a spear like blade reflecting the light, it was poking out of a bush near by.

**He quickly retreated behind the tree.**

The boy didn't know what to do. His experience in the sword was decent against small animals but he doubts he'll do so well against another armed person. He looked out to see if the blade was still there. He was met with only the bush.

The boy got out of his hiding spot as soon as the coast cleared. He wondered what a blade was doing in the bush in the first place. His wonders was cut short as he heard the sound of rustling behind him.

He turned and met the _spear_ with his **sword**.

The boy found a young girl at the end of the spear. Her clothes were diffent and so was her weapon, but what really stood out was her face. The look was so _foreign_ to the young boy.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a serious expression.

"Walking around **my** forest." He replied which was met with a stern face from the girl. Neither of the children left their clash as their weapons grinded on each other.

"This is _my _forest." She said as she put more force to her attack.

"Is not." The boy retaliated with equal force on his attack.

"Is too."

"Is not"

"Is too"

**"Is no- woah!."**

_"Is to- woah!"_

It seems both of their clash has failed as both of them lost their balance and fell to the ground. They quickly recovered as they picked up their weapons and prepared themselves... This was met with difficulty as the girl tried to balance her spear and the boy struggled to keep his sword in top stance.

"I will defend this forest with my life." The boy said as tried to lift his sword.

"No, I'll defend this forest with my life." The girl said as she tried to balance her spear.

After the two realized this battle wasn't going anywhere, they decided to sheathe their weapons. They'll have to decide this another day.

After a bit of silence, the boy spoke.

"What brings you to this forest anyway? You don't look like your from **my** kingdom."

"Well, you don't look like your from _my _village. And I always explore this forest."

"What parts? I also explore the forest and I've never seen you around..."

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm wondering what your name is."

"Eno Wakatashi."

The boy giggled. He's never heard anything like that before.

"What's your name then." The girl known as Eno retorted.

"My name is Johnathan Wallace." He said which was met with giggles from the girl.

This was the first kind of contact the young children had with people who were different from them. They've heard stories about how horrible the other factions were, but they were beginning to doubt that with the person in front of them. They seemed similar.

"Well, John, I explore the part near my village. There's an oasis, a mountain and this field." She said and the young boys eyes lit up.

"Woah, you have a mountain and an oasis! I only have a cave and a tall tree on my side."

"I've always wanted to see a tall tree! And I've never seen a cave before."

Then that's when two of them came to an agreement.

"Hey, I'll show my places if you show me yours Eno." The boy said as he outstretched his hand

"I accept your offer Johnathan." She said as she bowed while the boy just stood there confused and just retracted his hand.

The two of them explored the whole forest _**together**._

_**Present day**_

The two warriors unsheathed their weapons and held it in a professional manner. The warden with his sword laid across his arm and nobushi with her spear balanced above her head.

"I remember when you struggled to hold it in that position." He said which was met with a giggle from the Samurai.

"Memories are great things, aren't they." She said.

But now was not the time for memories, a battle had to be fought and won.

The warden wasted no time as he charged in for an overhead slash. The nobushi blocked the predictable attack and backed up a bit. She had to fight this battle on her terms or she'll get overwhelmed ny his attacks. She thrusted her spear towards him to keep him at bay to which he side dodged with ease.

The warden knew what she was doing, simple zonting tactics. He had to find some way to stay close to her or he'll surely lose this fight. He quickly closed the distance and began to slash away at her, she responded to this assault with blocking every strike.

Then that's when she saw him going for a bash with his shoulder.

She knew exactly what to do from there.

When he charged towards his opponent, all the knight could feel was air as he looked up to see the nobushi performing a stance he was familiar with.

**_They've seen these moves before._**

_**10 years ago**_

Johnathan was out in the forest, honing his skills as he practice with his long sword. As he grew older, he became more expirenced with the long sword. His strikes were precise and his handling was excellent. Even the kingdom was impressed with his progress, but he still had ways to go.

_He wasn't progressing alone however._

"I see you can finally balance that sword of yours."

Eno said as she practiced with her spear. Her progress was also the talk of her village. Her balance of the spear along with her lethal strikes to vital areas were unmatched. These two were making great progress towards their goal of becoming a warrior. They continued to meet with each other and started to practice together. They seemed to have similar interests which led them to be acquainted with each other.

As Johnathan was practicing his off-hand skills, he took a moment to look at Eto, who was performing a pose of some sort.

It was just so... **memorizing** to look at.

He continued to stare which didn't go unnoticed by Eto, her cheeks began to flush as she lost her balance. Johnathan was quick to react as he grabbed her hand before any more damage was done. She has been practicing that stance for so long, she wondered how she messed up.

It was going fine but she got _distracted _by him watching for some reason.

"You alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine."

"Are you certain? Your cheeks are red, have you fallen ill?" He pointed out. She didn't really know what made her react like this but she was certain that it had something to do with _him._

"I'm alright... I'm not in danger anymore, you know."

He was confused by her words until he looked down to see their hands still intertwined.

"My apologies!"

Johnathan said as he quickly retracted his hand. He could've sworn he let go as soon as he prevented her fall. He brushed aside that thought, it wasn't important.

"Sorry about that. I was distracted by your beautiful pose." He said which got even more flusters out of Eno.

"Thanks for the compliment. This pose is actually a combat stance, it helps me avoid strikes and strike from any angle without them knowing."

"Can I see it again if you don't mind?" He asked.

Eno was a bit hesitant to perform it. There was a chance she could get distracted again, but she didn't want to deny his request.

She's never worried about anything unless she's around him.

After a bit of silent meditation, she was able to perform the stance once more. She tried her best not get distracted from the eyes of her spectator. Johnathan was completely entranced with her stance.

He wondered if it was just the pose that was beautiful p.

"Wow, do you think you can teach me that stance? I need some sort of technique to use just in case I don't have my sword."

She was told that this art was supposed to be a secret but the thought of watching him try and perform it was too good to pass up.

"Sure, But make sure you don't tell anyone." She said.

"You have my word."

A few hours have passed and Johnathan was not able to perform the stance correctly. Each time he attempted to perform the stance, it ended up as a failure every time. Eno was a bit sad to see him unable to perform it.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to help you perform it John."

"It's fine, I'll just find another way to fight without my weapon." He said as he went back to his practice spot to continue.

As the two were finishing up their training, they decided to explore the forest even deeper. They have grown older and stronger so it was the perfect opportunity to see what was really in the jungle. After a few minutes of walking, they decided to take a rest near a tree. They both pulled out some fresh fruits they collected on the way. They engaged in regular conversation about their home and how they are progressing, moments like these makes them thankful to have each other.

These two warriors weren't alone however.

A wild bear appeared out of nowhere and began to slash at the unsuspecting young heros. Eno quickly moved out the way while Johnathan brandish his sword to match the bears claws. As Johnathan was distracting the wild beast, Eno stabbed the animal from behind, it had no effect except angering the beast even more.

Then the bear turned to face off against Eno. It struck down on Eno, putting all of its weight onto her as she kept it at bay with her spear. She thought that this would be the end as her strength was failing her. She closed her eyes as she accepted her fate.

The death she expected never came

After a few seconds, she opened her eyes to see the beast taking its final breath as Johnathan struck the final blow. Nonthing but confusion was on her face as Johnathan turned to help her up.

"How did you-"

"I simply tackled the beast. Nonthing special really. It was too distracted by you so I took advantage." He said as he rubbed his shoulder a bit. He never really knew that he had strength like that. Maybe he could use this **strength.**

Then his thoughts went completely blank as Eno embraced him.

"Thank you." She said, never leaving his arms. The two stood there as he slowly began to return the affection. After the moment of thanks, the two continued to explore the rest of the forest together, unaware that their hands were intertwined.

**_Present day_**

**Slash!**

_Stab!_

**Clink!**

_Clang!_

The battle still raged on as the heros fought. Neither of them were letting up as they continued to strike each other. Some strikes went through while others were blocked or counter. The nobushi was struggling a bit to hold her spear while the warden was balancing himself with his sword. They expected this to happen after all the time they spent together.

They already knew each other's skills.

After the unannounced rest, they continued to fight each other with ferocity. They couldn't let their relationship stop them from winning this battle. The warden bashed and struck her while the nobushi kicked and stabbed him. This kept on going for even more hours, then they finally clashed.

"You always provided a good challenge." She said with gritted teeth.

"You flatter me." He retorted.

Neither one of them were losing their block as the sword grinder against the naginata. This clash sort of reminded them of the first time they met. They could barely hold up their weapons back then as they thought about it. They continued to clash as they looked each other in the eye. They thought they would've found ill intentions but all they found was regret and sorrow in the other's eyes.

**_They've only been close like this one time._**

**_A couple years ago_**

Eno was crying in the cave they explored many times. It's been a while since she cried like this. She's usually wouldn't let out her emotions get the best of her but it was hard to containit this time. She didn't know how to stop the tear flow as what she feared was coming to reality.

"Eno?"

A familiar voice echoed through the cave. As much as she wanted to answer back, she decided to stay quiet. It would _hurt _if she talked to him about it.

"Eno... I know you're here, you always go to the cave when something is bothering you and we would talk about it. I haven't seen you in a couple days and I'm starting to worry. Please tell me you're here."

Johnathan and Eno were practically adults by this point. They've explored the forest fully and have reached their goal of becoming a hero to their homeland. They were exceptional in combat which made them the prime protectors of their home. They still continued to meet each other in the forest and they finally became friends.

Eno decided to answer out to him. It wouldn't be right to just keep him in the dark.

"Go away. I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm sorry if I di-"

"You didn't do anything Johnathan!" She quickly interjected. She was still hidden out of his sight but he could feel the amount of emotion she has. He's seen her distressed before but this felt... different somehow.

"Eno, we've known each other for a long time. You always trusted me as a person to talk too, just as I always trusted you. But if you feel that the manner is too much, I will simply leave you alone."

Silence.

"Very well, I'll take my leave. Hopefully you feel better tomorrow." He said as he began to walk out of the cave.

"... I'm engaged Johnathan." She said which completely stopped him in his tracks. He turned around to see her come out of hiding with her tear stained face. It amazed him at how beautiful she was even with tears.

"You're engaged?! That's great news!" He said with glee. She shook her head.

"No, it was an arrangement that I didn't even have a choice in."

"I'm sure he's not that bad. Besides, any man would be extremely lucky to have you."

_There it was._

That compliment just solidified her thoughts. She's been ignoring it for a few years but it was true. She actually did _love _someone, and he was standing right in front of her.

She _loved _Johnathan Wallace.

"He isn't bad... but I don't love him." She said as she slowly walked towards Johnathan who continued to encourage her to pursue the marriage.

"Oh, well give it some time and maybe you'll love him."

"I don't think that will happen _John_." Johnathan was getting a bit nervous, it's been a while since she used his name like that. He actually had a bit of discomfort with her marrying someone that wasn't him but he thought it would be for the best because of their diversity.

**Knights **and _Samurai _were not supposed to be friends which was a rule they already broke. There was no reason to purse this kind of relation.

"Why do you think that?" He asked. She was only mere inches away from him at this point. He could see the redness of her cheeks. He tried not focus on her attractive features as she continued.

"Because I already love someone else."

**This wasn't good.**

"Eno... I'm sorry but I can't accept your love. As much as I want too bu-"

"So you do love me?"

Johnathan was silent. Why he added that last part, he'll never know. All he did know was on thing. He tried to ignore it for some years but it was no use.

He **loved **Eno Wakatishi.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he felt a soft hand press against his chest.

"E-" He was cut off as she met his lips with hers. The two embraced the moment as he returned the kiss with equal passion. It was an innocent moment with the two warriors as they never left each other's lips. After a few minutes, they broke apart, only wanting more.

**_They never wanted to leave that feeling_**

They quickly went back to the kiss but deepened it this time. Johnathan took the initiative as he prodded his tongue inside of her mouth. She moaned softly as he continued to explore her. As his tongue continued to work, she gently pushed him down onto the soft cave floor. She achieved the top position as she started to use her tongue to explore him.

**_They loved each other._**

Their hands caressed every inch of each other's body. Nonthing matter to them in that moment; the factions, the wars, nonthing. The only thing that they focused on was each other. All they had was their love and they were going to show it, no matter what.

**_They never left the cave that night as they slept together._**

**_Present day_**

The battle literally went on for a day. The warriors were battered and injured to an extreme extent. Their armor was practically nonexistent as Johnathan lost his chain mail and helemet and Eto's mask was broken, along with her hat. They struggled to keep their weapons up as the fatigue began to set in. Even with all of this, they still conversed like usual friends.

"You're a pretty heavy sleeper." She teased which made the warden chuckle a bit.

"With all the snoring coming from you, I say it was a blessing." He retorted which flustered the nobushi a bit.

The two always enjoyed these kind of conversations. To think they came from different factions but had so much in common. But this wasn't a fantasy, this was reality. There could only be one victor... besides, they did say they were gonna settle who's _forest this is. _

"I hope you know this is my forest." She said.

"Is not." He retorted.

They both laughed as tears were apparent in their face as they took a final battle stance. The tears never left as their cheer quickly turned into a serious stern.

"I _love _you Johnathan."

"I **love **you as well Eto."

With a bit of hesitation, they charged at each other.

**_End._**

**_My guys what's going on. Got bored so I came up with this one shot. Will not be continuing. I'm afraid you'll have to rely on your imagination for this one :). See y'all in the next one I make _**


End file.
